1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for protecting a jack hole, in which a terminal of a microphone or a speaker in various electronic equipment, including a portable mobile telecommunication terminal device, is inserted, and more particularly to a jack hole cover which is easily opened by an insertion force of a terminal into the jack hole without a separate covering means such as rubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, jack holes are installed on various electronic equipments, portable mobile telecommunication terminal devices, and so forth. For example, a portable mobile telecommunication terminal device comprises a jack hole for inserting a plug terminal of an ear-microphone, and a stereo comprises a jack hole for inserting a plug terminal of a microphone. Most electronic products use a plug terminal for electrically connecting a peripheral device to their main bodies. The plug terminal of the peripheral device is inserted into the jack hole of the main body of the electronic product.
However, most electronic products, such as a stereo, do not include a cover for closing the jack hole when the electronic products are not used. Therefore, foreign impurities may easily enter into the equipment via the opened jack hole, thereby causing malfunctioning of the equipment.
On the other hand, a portable mobile telecommunication terminal device often includes a cover for closing the jack hole. The cover is attached to or installed on a housing of the main body of the portable mobile telecommunication terminal device. The jack hole cover serves to prevent the portable mobile telecommunication terminal device from being contaminated by foreign impurities. The jack hole cover is detachably installed on the main body. In one recent example, one end of the jack hole cover is fixed to the main body and the other end of the jack hole cover comprises a removable plug wherein the jack hole is opened and closed, thereby providing for inserting a plug terminal into the jack hole. This detachable type of the jack hole cover prevents loss of the cover. This removable plug portion of the cover is made of rubber or silicon, thereby being easy to be opened by the manipulation of a user.
However, in order to insert a plug terminal into the jack hole, in the aforementioned cover structure, the cover must be first opened or removed from the jack hole prior to inserting the plug terminal into the jack hole. That is, a two-stage operation must be performed, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the jack hole cover made of rubber or silicon is easily worn out and damaged by repeated opening and closing motions. Moreover, in case of using rubber as the material of the jack hole cover, the cover is discolored by a long period use, thereby spoiling the appearance of the equipment.